Love and War
by CatherineHarris
Summary: Pacifica desires for revenge. She'll try to change the happenings. Everything that happened on the Pioneers Day. She'll get Dipper and blackmail him. Is there love between war?
1. Let's make a deal

Love and War

Prologue

Pacifica hated a lot of people... but the most one she hated was a girl with chocolate brown curls that wore many and many colorful sweaters. And the girl's name was Mabel. She wanted to do something. Revenge was written in her head.

''Ugh! Mabel...'' She sat on the chair and looked at the mirror on her desk. She began to brush her hair slowly.

''You're stupid, y'know? I wish I could make you feel what I felt. But how, hun?'' She raised a brow and then an idea crossed her mind.

''Hahaha, why I didn't think at this before? It's perfect.''

* * *

At the Mystery S'Hack the kids were watching the TV. A romantic film was on.

''Bleh- Mabel, could you change the channel?'' Dipper said with a disgusted face.

''Sorry, bro. But Mabel wanna see it. Anyway, why you hate romantic movies? Oh wait, I know why!'' Mabel giggled. ''Because- it reminds you of Wendy!''

''Pshhh. It's not true.''

''Yes, it is.'' She elbowed him.

''No, it's not!'' Dipper yelled.

''It issssss...'' Mabel laughed.

''I SAID, NO IT'S NOT! WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!?'' Dipper raised his voice.

Mabel was silent. She have never seen her brother like that before. She knew that something was happen, but she couldn't figure it out. She looked at Dipper's red angry face. Tears were forming in his eyes. He ran from the room and then slammed the door behind his back. He wanted to hide in the town, so Mabel could't ask him what was the matter.

He ran and ran and finally he stopped on a log near the forest and wiped his eyes. A silhouette was watching him.

''Hello.'' The person silently said from the darkness. Dipper didn't reply.

''I see. You don't want to talk. But- I may help you. I know you, Pines and you know me.''

''Ugh leave! I don't know you! I don't even know how you look!'' The person laughed and took a step forward.

''Pacifica?!'' He was surprised.

''Heyyyy! You're not very good at guessing, right darling?''

''Erm- what do you want?''

''Nothing. Well, there may be something. I- want apologizes and tell everyone in the town that what you said was actually a lie.''

''Why would I?'' Dipper crossed his arms.

''Because- I will make Wendy love you.'' She said. Dipper blushed.

''Wendy- heh eh he, I don't know any girl called Wendy.'' His voice squeaked.

''C'mon, Pines. I heard you talking with her. I saw the way you were looking at her.''

''Oh yeah? From where do you know all these things?''

''I was actually in the bathroom, pretending to wash my hands just to hear the conversation.''

''I remember.'' Dipper said monotone.

''So, do we make a deal?'' She reached her hand. Dipper hesitated.

''Ummm- deal.'' They shook their hands.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY. SO- IF I DID ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE I AM SORRY. I AM NOT REALLY GOOD AT GRAMMAR. YOU MAY MESSAGE ME AND I WILL CORRECT IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE MORE INTERESTING THAN THE FIRST. I AM CONCENTRATED MOSTLY ON THE DIALOGUE. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY.**

**Review?**

**Follow?**

**Favourite?**


	2. The show must begin

''So here's my number. Call me when you need me.'' She said as she gave him a paper with her phone number printed on it. Dipper looked at her as she left.

''*gulp* Hope that'll work.''

* * *

At the Mystery S'Hack:

''Grunkle Stan, have you seen my jar with cookies?'' Mabel said as she entered in the kitchen, she didn't observe Stan eating a cookie.

''Eh- no. Why are you asking me? I am really busy.'' Stan acted suspicious.

''Hmm- looks like your hiding something from me.''

''Uh, like what?'' Stan began to sweat.

''You know who ate my cookies, right?!''

''Haha. Yeah. How'd you guess?''

''Grunkle Stan, I am a good detective, and by the way... now tell me who ate my cookies.''

''It was- it was-'' Stan looked around ''that banana right there!''

''What!?'' Mabel ran up to the fruit and then Stan left.

''You will pay for what you did.'' Mabel scolded the banana.

After some minuted, Dipper arrived home.

''Mabel, what are you doing here?''

''Silence in the courtroom! So, honorable judge, Orange, Mr. Banana stole my cookies and won't admit it.'' Dipper stared at his weird sister and took an apple and took a bite of it.

''Hey! Don't eat the witness!''

''I am hungry. I've been in town.''

''Oh, Dipper. I am sorry for what happened before. I hope you aren-'' Mabel stopped and sniffed.

''What?'' Dipper asked.

''This smell- it's...'' She half-closed her eyes and whispered the word dramatically. ''Pacifica.'' ''What did she do to you, bro?''

''No-nothing.''

''Ahem. My sister sense tells me that something happened, now TELL ME!''

''We just made a deal that's all.''

''A deal!? Dipper! Making a deal with Pacifica it's like making a deal with the devil! She's pure evil! (No rhyme intended :D).

''C'mon Mabel, it's not about you! It's about me and Wendy! She could help me.

''Okay bro, but when she'll do something to you, don't come to me and say that I didn't warn you.'' As she said that she left the kitchen slamming the door behind her. Dipper reached in his vest pocked and stared the the phone number.

''Well, I guess I may start.'' He walked to the phone, picked it up and dialled the number.

_''Hello?''_ Pacifica said. Dipper cleaned his throat and talked.

''Hi, it's me. Dipper.'' She laughed.

_''So, we begin?''_ She asked.

''Yes, yes we do.''

_''Come around my house, right now. Tell my butler that I called you.''_

''Okay. Bye.''

''Bye.'' She put her phone down and laughed evilly. ''Oh Mabel, Mabel- you don't know what is coming.''

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN... WHAT IS HAPPENING?! IT'S TIME FOR... CLIFF-HANGER! T-T I MISS STEVEN... HE DIED. NAH, DON'T WORRY THE DOCTORS WILL FIX HIM. OH, AND BY THE WAY. STEVEN IT'S MY LAPTOP XD.**


	3. A mistake

Dipper walked to the Northwest Mansion.

''Woah- that is really a big house.'' He pressed the doorbell. A tall man dressed in suit opened the door.

''Hello, who are you mister?''

''Dipper Pines. Pacifica said that I can come in.''

''Okay then. Follow me.''

Dipper followed the butler upstairs. He looked at the pictures on the wall. Those were family portraits.

''Here.'' The butler opened the door for him.

''Thank you.'' As Dipper said thatthe butler closed the door.

''Die you stupid man!'' Pacifica yelled.

''Pacifica?'' The blonde girl threw away the video console and began to read a magazine.

''Yes?''

''I didn't know you play video games.''

''I do. But if you tell anyone- you're dead.''

''What's so bad with that?''

''If you're popular and rich as me, you need to be a normal person, not a video game player. Now let's change the subject. You're here for Wendy.''

''Yeah, there might be a problem.'' Dipper rubbed his head. ''Wendy is kinda mad on me and- that's complicate.''

''I know what you need. Let's go.'' She grabbed Dipper by arm and left the house.

* * *

''Why are we in town, again?'' Dipper asked.

''Flowers and chocolate.'' The blonde replied.

''Huh?''

''Dipper, hun, the best way to apologize to a girl is to buy her flowers and chocolate.''

''How could you be so sure?''

''I am a girl, duh. And I thought you're the smart one.'' She mocked.

''Hey, I'm not dumb.'' Dipper argued.

''I didn't say you are. You have just proved me.''

''I am leaving.'' Dipper turned to leave but he stopped when Pacifica talked.

''Oh, so you don't want Wendy anymore, right?'' Dipper looked to the ground and then sighed. ''Let's go.''

''I knew you would change your mind.'' She sneered.

''So what flowers do we need?'' He asked as they arrived to the florist.

''Something that smells and looks nice, not unlike you.'' She laughed.

''I-'' Dipper wished to talk but he knew that if he talked, Pacifica was going to leave him.

''What you wanna say?'' She asked curiously.

''N-nothing.''

''Good boy. Have you found any flower?''

''Not yet.'' He sniffed some flowers and coughed. ''Too much perfume.''

''*sniffs* These smells good.'' She pointed to the flowers. Dipper came to her and smelled the flowers. They were really close. When they smelled the flowers, they accidental kissed.

''Eew!'' They spit, backed and spoke in unison.

* * *

On the way to the chocolate shop they talked again.

''That was disgusting.'' The blonde said.

''Indeed.'' The brunette agreed.

''This will never ever ever happen again. You're not even a good kisser.''

''Hey!'' Pacifica turned angry to him. ''That- that's right.''

''Look, the chocolate shop.'' Dipper opened the door and let her go first.

''At least, you're a gentleman.'' She said. Dipper ran inside and took randomly chocolate.

''Wait, what are you doing?'' Pacifica asked

''Getting chocolate?'' Dipper said it like 'duh, it's obvious'.

''Which kind of chocolate?''

''They're all same!''

''Pines, you're so wrong. There are five differences.'' She counted on her fingers as she spoke. ''Every chocolate has different recipe, different shade, different taste, different wrap and the most important one- different country.''

''I don't see any difference between them.'' Dipper crossed his arms.

''Look. This is french chocolate. And that is swiss chocolate. Which one of them is better?'' She pointed to the chocolates.

''Err- french chocolate?'' Dipper shrug.

''Wrong. Swiss chocolate. Everybody knows that the best chocolate is made in Switzerland.''

''I knew that.''

''Then why you answered wrong?'' Dipper was silent.

''Swiss chocolate, please.'' Dipper told to the shopkeeper.

''Here you are.''

''Woah- expensive.''

''Don't worry, I am going to pay.'' Pacifica put also one hundred bucks as a tip for the man.

''Thank you, miss.'' The man smiled.

''Let's go, Pines.'' She left the shop.

''Call me Dipper.''He ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: Woah. My longest chapter. It was interesting from my point of view, what do you guys think? Sorry for my bad grammar if you saw any mistake, nobody's perfect.**

**Review please? :D**


	4. Shopping, shopping

Dipper was exhausted.

''Uh,'' Dipper wiped his forehead ''Pacifica, what we need to do now?''

''Silence. I am thinking.'' They stopped walking.

''So-'' Dipper broke the awkward silence.

''Shush.''

''But I-''

''I said shut up!'' She stared at him. ''Wait, I know what you need.'' She snapped her fingers. ''New clothes.'' She crossed her arms and smiled.

''New clothes?'' Dipper showed a confused face. Pacifica nodded. ''But what's wrong with my clothes?''

''Many, many reasons Dipper, dear. Let's start.'' She cleaned her throat. ''You wear them everyday, I wonder why you don't stink-''

''Hey!''

''They're so _mode d'hier_.'' Dipper raised his hand.

''What does that word means?''

''Yesterday's fashion.''

''Thanks.''

''And the last reason- you don't look attractive.''

''Maybe you're right.'' Dipper frowned.

''But hey, look at the bright side. You have a pretty hair.'' She elbowed hi playfully.

''That's not true. It's so messy and-'' Paifica laughed.

''Dipper, I'll tell you something. Most of the girls loves curly hair. Because, well, it looks very gorgeous.''

''So- do you like curly hair?''

''Well, yeah.'' She hesitated.

''So that means, you like me.'' Pacifica blushed.

''Nuh uh.''

''You cannot argue that you didn't fall in love with me.'' She blushed harder.

''That's not true! You're- horrible, weird and paranoid. You may go to get Wendy's heart alone.'' She yelled.

''Hey, wait. I think I've gone too far this time, but I really need your help.'' Pacifica crossed her arms.

''Hmpth.''

''And,'' Dipper looked to the ground ''I am sorry.''

''That's better. Now, let's go to the mall.''

''Wait, there is a mall in this little town?''

''No, you silly duh. Shopping in Los Angeles.''

''That's far!''

''Not if you have an expensive private airplane.'' She ran on the sidewalk. Dipper stayed there like a dumb.''

C'mon.'' She dragged him by the vest.

''Whoa!''

* * *

They got out off the airplane.

''I am feeling dizzy.'' Dipper walked in circles and fell to the ground.

''Get up! There's no time to lose.'' She slapped his face.

''Ow. That hurts.'' Dipper raised up and rubbed his cheek. ''Woooow.'' Dipper looked at the giant building.

''Yeah, yeah. If you have done everything then let's go in.'' They walked inside. As they walked Dipper shifted his head from right to left to see the shops.

''Here are a lot of shops. Where to go first?''

''There.'' Pacifica pointed to a black and white designed shop. They walked inside and Pacifica picked _''some''_ clothes for Dipper.

''Here. Try these.'' She threw a bunch of clothes to Dipper. Dipper collapsed to the ground.

''Looks like you love that ground more than Wendy.'' Pacifica said. Dipper chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: WELL, THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA BORING TO ME. I HOPE THE NEXT ONE WILL TURN OUT BETTER. I ALSO WONDERED OF WRITING A STORY ABOUT MABEL SUFFERING MY MDD. (MALADAPTIVE DAYDREAMING). I MIGHT WROTE A POETRY THERE ALSO, SHALL I WRITE IT? REVIEW PLEASE :D :)**


	5. Falling, falling

Dipper went in the changing booth and tried some clothes.

''What do you think?'' Dipper asked.

''Too- nerdy.'' She shook her head. He sighed and went back to change.

''What do you think?'' Dipper asked.

''Too- dorky.'' She shook again her head. He sighed again and went back to change.

''What do you think?'' Dipper asked one more time. We wore a pair of blue ripped jeans, a plain black T-shirt and some black converse.

''Pacifica, hello? Is anybody home?'' He snapped his fingers in front of Pacifica's face, she shook her head and came back to reality.

''So what do you think?'' He asked.

''Oh sorry, I was, '' she cleaned her throat ''thinking. That looks, okay I guess.'' As she said that she walked to the cashier.

_''Strange. She acted really weird.''_ Dipper told himself and then went after her.

''I want to pay those clothes on that boy.''

''One thousand dollars.'' The woman replied. The blonde girl put one million dollars on the desk.

''Keep the tip.'' And she left. Dipper was behind her but the woman stopped him.

''Heh, you're really lucky that you have a girlfriend like her.''

''She's not my girlfriend!'' Dipper ran away.

''Weird kid, oh well.'' She shrug, took her phone and wrote a message.

Dipper ran after Pacifica.

''Hey, move slower. I cannot breathe!'' Pacifica stopped and Dipper took a deep breathe.

''Not my fault you're not healthy.''

''I am healthy.'' Dipper argued. Pacifica rolled her eyes.

''Oh, then that explains why you run so fast.'' She sarcastically said. ''Well, now that we're ready we may go to Wendy.''

''Finally.'' Dipper smiled.

''Let's go to the plane. Take these.'' She handed him the shopping bags. Dipper again, fell to the ground.

''Again?! Dipper, how many times did I tell you? Try not to kiss that ground or Wendy will be jealous.''

''Sorry.'' Dipper replied under the shopping bags. Pacifica face-palmed herself.

* * *

**A/N: WELL. I LIKED HOW THIS CHAPTER ENDED. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW PLEASE :D. THANK YOU REALLY MUCH! X)**


	6. Got it?

''Ah! Pacifica could you help me, please?'' Dipper replied under the shopping bags.

''No chances, kid.'' The blonde said as she looked at her manicure. Then, she shifted her eyes to Dipper and placed her right leg on him.

''You enjoy it, right?'' He groaned.

''Every second of your pain, admit it. You're weak.'' Dipper had enough. He grabbed Pacifica's leg, causing her fall.

''Whoa!'' She fell over Dipper. They both blushed. Dipper got up on his feet, so did Pacifica.

''That was- awkward.'' Pacifica rubbed her head.

''Yeah, it was.'' Dipper rubbed his head, too. Pacifica broked the awkward silence.

''So- let's go to get Wendy?''

''Definitely. Definitely.'' Dipper nodded.

''Let's go!'' She ran.

''Hey, wait for me!'' Dipper ran too, but he fell. He shook his head and followed Pacifica.

* * *

**At Pacifica's House - 5:12 pm**

When the pre-teens arrived to 'the basement', Pacifica got some paper and pencils and explained to the boy the plan. They sat on the couch and Pacifica began to draw.

''Well- I am not that good at drawing, but... here's the plan.'' Dipper looked confused.

''One question.'' Dipper said.

''What?''

''Is that Wendy or a potato?'' Pacifica slapped Dipper's face.

''YOU DUMB FACE! THAT'S NOT A-!'' Dipper showed Pacifica his uncomfortable face. She cleaned her throat. ''Fine, it's a potato.''

''I knew it.'' Dipper smiled and punched the air victorious.

''So- you will go to Wendy's house. Got it?''

''Got it.'' Dipper nodded.

''You will give her the chocolate and the flowers. Got it?''

''Got it.'' Dipper nodded.

''Then, you will apologize to her. Got it?''

''I need to go at the toilet.'' Pacifica face-palmed herself and pointed to left.

''Go-'' She said disappointed.

''Thanks.'' Dipper ran away.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! SORRY, I didn't update for a long time. xP I have a life, too, so. Anyways, I've been thinking of a new storyt. Hint: It's about Robbie's backstory. I don't believe that he's a bad man, I think he used to be a good guy.**


	7. Dumb

Dipper came back from the bathroom, Pacifica was still face-palmig her face.

''Hey, I'm back!'' Dipper yelled.

''Finally.'' Pacifica sighed. ''Now let's go before Wendy turns 76.''

''I won't date that old lady.'' Dipper shivered at the thought.

* * *

''So, that's Wendy's house?'' Pacifica asked as she looked with disgust at her house. ''I wonder how she could live in that house- now Dipper, go!'' She pushed him.

''Ouch! I could go alone, you know?'' He said as he rubbed his back.

''Oh, and remember. Ask her to come with you at my party.''

''Okay, okay.'' Dipper said annoyed.

Dipper went to Wendy's house and knocked at the door. Pacifica hid in the bushes.

''I'm coming!'' A voice said from far. Dipper cleant his throat. The door opened.

''Hey Wendy!'' Dipper said.

''Hey?''

''Look, I am sorry for what I did. I shouldn't mess with your relationship.'' Dipper handed her the flowers and the chocolate.

''Aww, Dipper. That's so sweet.'' She hugged him. Dipper was blushing. Dipper looked to the bush, Pacifica was whispering something to him. He nodded.

''Sooo- I am going to a party. Wanna come?'' Dipper asked shyly.

''Oh man, sure. When is it?'' Dipper was sweating. Pacifica didn't tell him anything about details.

''Uh- well- it is...'' He looked at Pacifica. She mimicked the words.

''It is on... squirrels? Oh, sweatpants! Lingerie! Potatoes! Parrots!'' Wendy looked confused at the boy.

''Are you fine?'' She asked. Pacifica stormed out of the bushes and walked to Wendy.

''Oh for the Godness sake!? Are you coming at the party on Friday at 8:00 pm?'' Pacifica yelled.

''Oh sure. See ya.'' Wendy said as she closed the door. ''See you there tomorrow.''

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica were heading home when Pacifica broke the silence.

''Oh my God, how could you be so dumb?'' She yelled at the boy.

''Me? Dumb? It is not my fault that 'someone' didn't give me the day and the hour.''

''Err-'' Pacifica couldn't argue anymore. She couldn't contradict him.

''So what are you going to say now, huh? Tell me again that I can't do anything and that you're 'the best' in the world? Not everyone's perfect like you Pacifica.''

Pacifica was tearing up.

''Pacifica, what happened?'' Dipper asked the sad girl.

_*-!Flashback:!-*_

''Hey Pacifica!'' A tall rich blonde girl said.

''Hi?'' The 9 year old replied.

''Where did you got that sweater from? The garbage?'' She laughed.

''I- I made it myself.''

''Ooooh, I get it. Because you always stay with your grandma and she taught you that.'' She smiled.

''Well, I do. But just because she loves me.''

''I think that's why you haven't friends.'' The girl explained. It was enough for Pacifica.

''You're stupid! I hate you! First time when I saw you I wanted to be like you! But now I have changed my mind! Why are you always mean to me!? What did I do to you?''

''You ruined the fashion, that's what you did. And you're acting like a baby, you're also making me puke because your ugliness. I mean, sweetie... braces and sweaters? You're so annoying with your happiness.''

''So what are you going to say now, huh? Tell me again that I can't do anything and that you're 'the best' in the world? Not everyone's perfect like you Karen!'' The older girl looked to the 9 year old. She grabbed a rock and threw it to Pacifica's head. She was dizzy. Blood was streaming on her face. Everything was blurred, she could hear only the people talking.''

''Oh my God, are you okay Pacifica?''

''What happened to you?''

''Someone call the police!''

___*-!_End of flashback._!-*_

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I ended the chapter with a cliffhanger :D What's going to happen? Is Pacifica alright? How would Dipper react? Will I stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter of Love and War! Oh man, I felt like a man from a reality show.**

**I really wish to tell mon-ra thank you for the suggestions and the nice comments. And Alisi Thorndyke because she follows every story of mine :)! Thank you everyone! You're the best ^^**

**P.S: My chapters will be longer now C: If you see any grammar error. I am sorry, again, I am not native English. I am Romanian and it's kinda hard because I have only two English classes per week. **

**(STORY EDITED DUE I SAID GIRLS, WHEN MON-RA WAS ACTUALLY A GUY, AGAIN SORRY '.', DUDE. Check out for his story: Pacifica's Revenge and the sequel Pines' Quest, and Alisi Thorndyke story: Behind the Mask if you wish to read more Pacifica/Dipper stories :P. ^^**


	8. Criminal

**A/N: Sooo...I was excited because of the number of the reviews soo...I thought of writing another chapter :D It envolves more Pacifica by the way :P Soo...here we go!**

* * *

''Pacifica? Pacifica? Are you okay?'' Dipper snapped his fingers and Pacifica came back to reality.

''Uh, yes?'' She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

''You were crying.''

''Me? Crying? Haha.'' She faked a laugh, but Dipper noticed that something wasn't right.

''Okay, if you say so. I am going home. See you tomorrow.'' He smiled and waved. So Pacifica did. After he leaved, she sighed. The blonde girl took her phone and called her limousine chauffeur, but he didn't replied.

''Ugh! Could this day be worse!?'' The girl yelled. Everybody stared at her. It was really emberassing for her, so she decided to go home on her own.

* * *

''I'm home!'' The girl yelled. Her voice echoed in the halls. ''Is anobody home? Mum? Dad!?'' She yelled louder. She walked to the fridge, there it was a note. Pacifica read it aloud.

''Honey, your father and I are going to an important business meet. See you at eleven. We left some money for you in your room. Love, mum.'' After she read it she ripped he note and stomped on it. ''Why do you always put your business before me!? Why!?'' She was tearing-up. She ran upstairs in her room and changed her clothes. After that, the blonde went to the mirror and brushed her long, straight blone hair. She could hear the echoes of a young girl crying.

_''Why?''_

The echoes were louder.

_''Why?''_

Her reflection was different in the mirror. It was still her, but younger. She was crying. The blonde was crying, too.

_''Don't be weak, Pacifica!''_ The little girl talked to herself as she wiped her tears off her face. ''You could be beautiful, too.'' She took some mascara and lipstick and put on the make-up.

Pacifica was brushing her hair, still looking at the mirror with a dreamy face.

_''Wow, I don't even recognise myself. I am going to show Karen who's the best!''_ The little girl giggled.

Pacifica cried harder at the memories.

''It's not my fault!'' She yelled at nothing.

The young girl was walking to school, when Karen showed up.

_''Wow, Pacifica. Looks like you changed your new look. But inside, you're still a dork. Haha.''_ She laughed.

_''Karen, I won't go down to your level now.''_

_''Ohhh...Pacifica... you think that you could beat me right, I am so afraid!''_ Karen was waving her hands. Pacifica raised her fist and hit Karen in the face.

_''Oh my God! What did you do! You little-''_ Karen couldn't finish her sentence because Pacifica hit her face again.

_''Watch your mouth, Karen!''_ Pacifica yelled. Karen then slapped Pacifica's cheek, leaving a big red mark there. The popular girl then beated-up the girl harder. Pacifica couldn't resist anymore. She couldn't see anythingm because Karen threw sand into her eyes. She took the nearest object that was next to her and threw it to Karen. Karen screamed and then she fell to the ground. Pacifica was wondering why everything was so silent. She wiped her eyes and gasped.

_''Karen!? Karen?''_ The girl wasn't replying. She was laying on the floor, blood straining down her head. She shifted her eyes to Karen's head. An axe was stuck there.

_''Karen... *sniffs* I am sorry, I am sorry. Please wake-up!'_' The girl ran. She saw people coming closer. She didn't tell anyone. Who would stay with a criminal?

''I am so sorry.'' Pacifica cried. She looked at her brush. She saw blood stains on it. She threw it. ''Am I bleeding?'' She shivered. She went to the bathroom to clean her eyes, but the water turned red as blood. She screamed. ''I told you I am sorry, Karen. Please God, stop it.'' She buried her face in her hands. ''Stop it!'' She screamed like a maniac.

* * *

**A/N: Bleh...I can't do great cliff-hangers :'/ Anyways...what are your thoughts on this chapter? :D Yeah, no more dialogues here :I... Too many words... But I am still happy that you decided to read it :D At least, I hope you did :I You sure did :D ;) Thank you for reading my story ^^! **

**P.S: Could you please go to my deviantart page? It is called Catherineharrisgf. If you would comment on my Dipper fanart drawing I would be happy. Thank you ^^! **

**SORRY IF I DID GRAMMAR MISTAKES. MY BAD.**


	9. Pacifica's secret

The doorbell rang. Pacifica wiped the tears off her face ran to the door. She took a deep breathe and opened the door.

''Hi Pacifica.'' Dipper said casually.

''Hi. Why are you here?''

''You ran away crying without any reason, why?'' Pacifica looked around and sighed.

''Come in.'' She said. Dipper walked in. They both sat on the couch and the conversation started.

''So?'' He asked.

''I was nine. There was a girl who was always being mean to me. She would tell me that I am a freak and stuff. When you told me that nobody is perfect as me, I remembered the bad incident.'' Pacifica frowned.

''Wait- which incident?'' Pacifica didn't reply. She buried her face in her hands.

''Pacifica? Which incident?'' She began to cry.

''Pacifica?''

''I killed her!'' Pacifica was breathing fast. She couldn't talk. ''I- I didn't wan-want to.'' Dipper looked confusedl at the blonde, he never saw her crying. He pat her back and whispered to her.

''Everything's good now. That was long time ago. Shh.''

''No it's not.'' She swallowed her sour tears. ''Nobody knows what I did, but you. And you'll tell everybody!'' She yelled at the brown-eyed boy.

''No, I won't!'' He raved.

''Why!? You hate me. Your family hates me! You'd do anything to make me disappear.''

''Pacifica, I don't hate you.''

''You're just kidding...'' She wanted to go upstairs but Dipper stopped her.

''No, it's true. You helped me really much. I wanted to give up on Wendy, but you appeared and I thought everything was possible. And that's your best quality. You never give up.'' Pacifica's heart was racing. She felt bad because she actually was tricking on him. She turned to him.

''Yeah, but... I also was really mean to you.'' She rubbed her left arm.

''I don't mind. I'm used to it.'' Dipper sat on the couch.

''What do you wanna mean?''

''Well, the kids from the school always mock me, because of my stupid birthmark.''

''You have a birthmark!?''

''Heck! Why am I always saying this?! I should stop mentioning this.'' Pacifica giggled.

''You don't have to worry, I have a birthmark, too.'' Pacifica blushed. ''Oh my God, did I just said that?''

''Yes, yes you did. Now show me.''

''Noooo- - it's creepy.'' She said.

''C'mon. Don't be shy.'' Dipper insisted

''Fine. But you have to show yours, too.'' The boy nodded. Pacifica lift up her sleeve, revealing her shoulder. Dipper's brown chocolate eyes opened wide.

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! FINALLY! FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry because it is short and I didn't update. I was really busy... summer homework, summer holiday, school tests, grandma visits, etc. Anyways, I think I will update more chapters soon. Thanks for reading c: Don't forgot to review! Maybe follow and favourite? Tell your friends about this story! :D**


	10. Chips Zombie

''Huh? Dipper?'' Dipper's jaw dropped. ''Dipper!'' Pacifica yelled. Dipper shook his head.

'' I. can't. believe! The Little Dipper?!''

''What? No. That's Ursa Minor, you dumb-head. '' Pacifica said as she drug the sleeve down. ''Now, show yours.''

''Okay. How I promised...'' Dipper said insecure. He took the cap off and rised his fringe.

''Ursa Major?'' She gasped.

''No, The Big Dipper.'' Dipper explained.

''Ohh- - that's where you got your freaky name from.''

''Says the girl that got an ocean name.'' Dipper rolled his eyes. Pacifica pushed Dipper the couch.

''Oops, sorry, my bad.'' She laughed. Man, she laughed so much that she couldn't stop. Dipper took a pillow that was sitting on the couch and then- pow! Slapped the blonde's face.

''Sorry, my bad.'' He smiled evilly.

''HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? YOU IDIOT!'' She yelled from the top of her lungs.

''Oh, but you were the one that started it all!'' Dipper argued.

''NO! You started it!'' She yelled again.

''You!''

''No, you!'' Then there was a silence. Pacifica looked in Dipper's brown eyes and frowned, so did Dipper.

''I'm sorry,'' she said as she fixed her vision on the marble floor. ''I can't control my angerness. It's something I've born with.'' Pacifica confessed.

''No. I am sorry. I had to be silent and don't do anything.'' Dipper said.

No. It's my fault. I started it.'' said Pacifica.

''No, it's mine.'' Dipper argued.

''No. It is my fault.''

''No. It is mine.''

''Fine. It's your fault.'' Pacifica ended.

''Hey!'' She laughed. ''So what do we do now?'' Dipper asked.

''Shopping for the party. Let's go.'' Then they went on their way to the shop.

''Ummm... Pacifica? Where will the party be?'' Dipper asked as they entered on the door.

''Well, according to the weather, tomorrow will be a hot day so... I thought of a pool party.'' She said as she picked a supermarket kart.

''So what do we need?''

''Chips, juice, hot sauce, y'know. Anything that's good for a party- - I found the chips.'' They were too high. She couldn't reach them. She kept jumping.

''Do you need help?'' Dipper asked.

''No, I can do it!'' She jumped again.

''Do- - you need help?'' Dipper asked again.

''No, I said I can do it.'' The blonde said. She finally reached it. ''Got it! Told ya I can do it.'' Pacifica said as the did her victory pose.

''Uh oh.'' Dipper walked backwards.

''What?'' She turned and then, boom, the shelf fell on her. Dipper sat there and laughed with teary eyes.

''Y'know? I'd like some help!'' She speaked from under the chips bags.

''Hahaha, I'd help you. If I could stop!'' Dipper tried to speak.

''It isn't funny. You'd better run.'' She rised her right hand and swang it. Dipper stopped.

''CHIPS ZOMBIES! EVERYBODY SAVE YOURSELVES!'' Dipper ran in the shop.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, finally. Done another chapter. :D I hope you enjoyed it. it's kinda late. I had Math and English tests, eh. Hope I did good. Don't forget to review :D! And maybe follow and favourite if you like it? **


	11. Loverboy

**A/N: Hey guys! :D Be ready...for...the LONGEST-CHAPTER-YOU'VE-EVER-READ-IN-THIS-STORY! *deep breathe* Again, sorry if there's any grammar mistake. English isn't my language.**

* * *

''OH, YOU'RE SO DEAD, PINES!'' Pacifica said as she got up from the chips pile. Dipper returned to her.

''Pacifica, are you okay?'' Dipper asked.

''Ummm... let me think. NO!'' She pushed Dipper and he fell to the ground. She began cleaning herself.

''Ouch, that was rude.''

''Eeew, my new dress is destroyed!''

''Oh my God! That's horrible, gurl! Let's gossip about Zac Efron. It will make you feel better!'' Dipper said in a girly voice. He whipped his hair like a girl would do.

''Heh. That was funny.'' Pacifica giggled.

''No way! I can't believe. Hold on, hon. I gotta get new high heels.'' Dipper winked. They both laughed.

''Ahem!'' A janitor said.

''Yes, sir?'' Pacifica spoke.

''Kids, what did you do here?! It's a mess! You have to pay for everything. You have no idea what trouble are you in.''

''I'm sorry sir, I was trying to get a bag of chips when this boy came and pushed the shelf to the ground.'' Pacifica pointed to Dipper.

''Wait what!? She's lying!'' Dipper argued.

''How could I!? I am innocent.'' Pacifica made a puppy face.

''I don't care whose fault is. Pay or clean? You choose.''

''We'll clean.'' Dipper said.

''No, we will pay.'' Pacifica argued again.

''What?! I bet we have to pay thousands of dollars, Pacifica!''

''Actually, 732 dollars.'' The janitor said.

''That's better than I thought.'' She took the wallet and payed the janitor.

''Finally. Thanks.'' Then he left.

''Good. Now we haven't money!'' Pacifica scolded Dipper.

''What? I thought you were rich.''

''I am rich. But not a millionaire, dumb-head. Also, my parents took my credit card.''

''Hmmm...'' Dipper rubbed his chin. ''I think I have an idea. I can get some money from Grunkle Stan, but... with a condition.''

''What?'' She asked curiously.

''You have to work at the Mystery Shack. And to do my shifts.''

''Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You said... work!? I'll get dirty!''

''Then I guess we won't have a party.'' Dipper shrugged.

''And I guess Wendy won't be with you. Oh wait, no party is worse... I really wanted to do a party, to rub that stupid smile off Eva's face.''

''Who's Eva?'' Dipper raised a brow.

''Eva Jensen. The girl I compete for the popularity place.''

''You mean you're not popular as her?''

''Hahaha. I hope you're joking.'' She elbowed him and then turned away from his face. ''No. We're both popular. But I wanna be better.'' She smiled.

''Has she something better than you?''

''A boyfriend. His name is Jason. Every girl from Gravity Falls crushes on him. He's really hot, handsome, popular-'' Pacifica looked to the sky and then she got lost in the thoughts.

''You fancy him, huh?'' Dipper asked the dreamy blonde. She shook her head.

''I did. I dated him last year but I realised that he's a jerk. He treated me like rubbish. But still, she got something that I haven't.'' She cleaned her throat. ''So... are we still doing the party?''

''Uh yes. Let's go to the Shack.'' They got out of the shop and headed to the tourist trap. Pacifica looked and analyzed the place.

''Huh... it looks worser than the last time I was here.'' She talked.

''You were here before?''

''Duuh. Who wasn't? Anyway, this place is a fake. I can't believe that there are so many stupid minds that actually believe these stuff.''

''Oh, so you're smart, too.'' Dipper rolled his eyes.

''Well, I am. If I am rich it doesn't mean that I am dumb. I am not the stereotypical blonde. I try to do my best. I should be better than everyone.''

''Why is that so important to you?''

''Dipper, people always want PERFECT people. Flawless. They will always search for the perfect ones. I mean- will you like a girl for her weirdness and stupidity?''

''Well... you described Mabel perfectly. But hey, a boy actually kissed her.''

''Oh no! You mean Mabel got a kiss!? This isn't good. The dumb girls shouldn't get kisses. Why am I cursed like this!?'' She waved her arms and yelled to the sky.

''Pacifica, chill. Maybe if you weren't that mean boys would kiss you.'' She turned to him. Their faces were one inch close.

''What!? So- you're telling me I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!?'' She yelled.

''Pacifica, I am not your trash! You can't talk to me like this. Stop treating everyone like they're nothing. You aren't superior!'' Dipper yelled back. Pacifica laughed.

''Dipper, Dipper, Dipper... such a smart boy. You know? You're really brave to tell me these things. Maybe a bit too brave. No one talked to me like that. Ever. You're confident and rebel. I like it. I bet girls will be falling for you when you'll grow.'' She grabbed Dipper's chin and looked in his mysterious brown eyes.

''I- I am not that good.'' Dipper tired to back off.

''Oh Dipper, stop. You're handsome, smart and mysterious. Which girl wouldn't be falling for you?'' She said seductively. He tried not to look in her eyes. It was hard. They were charming but cursed. Cursed and cold. Just like her heart. Dipper slowly was falling for her. He wanted to kiss her. He leaned but then Pacifica pushed him away. She laughed hard.

''I tricked you. You love me! I knew it.'' She was laughing.

''N-no, I don't.'' He blushed.

''Then why did you try to kiss me, huh?'' She crossed her arms.

''I was- just playing your game.''

''Of course you were.'' Pacifica rolled her eyes. ''Now, if you're done, let's go in.'' She opened the door. Stan was writing something at the desk.

''Hi Dipper. Look I need you to- Northwest.'' He said as he saw Pacifica near Dipper.

''Good day, Mr. Pines. I am glad to see you again, sorry about last time. But you could've be a bit nicer. Why would someone tell a pre-teen 'You suck.' What a disgraceful thing. I won't do such an act like this.

''So what do you want?'' Stan asked moody.

''We need money. 589 dollars. For a party.'' Dipper replied.

''What?! No way. I won't give away my money just for a stupid teenage party.'' Stan spoke, closed his eyes and then he turned his face away.

''It didn't work. Let's go.'' Dipper told Pacifica.

''I won't give up so easily.'' She cleaned her throat. ''Mr. Pines? What about a deal?'' Stan's opened his eyes wide.

''I am listening.''

''My family will help the Mystery Shack with ads and sponsors. I am sure you will like this idea.''

''Deal.'' They shook their hands. ''Wait, I am coming back with the money.'' Stan left.

''Wow, you're really good at making deals.''

''Oh thank you, loverboy. Want a kissy as a thanks?''

''For the second time. I don't-'' Dipper couldn't finish his sentence because Pacifica was kissing him.

''Oh Waddles, we really need to find out who ate the-'' Mabel eyes widened as she saw her arch-enemy kissing her twin brother in the Gift Shop. Mabel was angry. Her face was boiling red. This had to end.

* * *

**A/N: WOW, the longest chapter I've written. I just had a writing spree. LOL, man. Mabel is sure angry. I mean, wouldn't you be feeling the same if your arch-enemy kissed your brother or sister? I can't wait to read all your reviews :D. I hope my story will get more popular. I think it has potential. It could be a good story, but not the best. Psh. Please review, favourite and follow!**


	12. Kissy wissy

**A/N: Aww man, sorry I didn't upload anything last week D: It was just a bad week for me. We had lots of earthquakes here in Romania. I was praying not to die '.' Every night I thought I was going to die and not able to finish this story. Anyway, let's not talk about my stupid life right now. I'll let you read in peace. Thanks for following my story :D!**

* * *

''Dipper?'' Mabel asked.

''M-Mabel this isn't what it seems to be.'' Dipper talked fast, he was nervous. Pacficia laughed.

''C'mon Dipper, don't tell lies to your sister. We just kissed.'' She said as she gave another kiss on Dipper's cheek. Mabel had enough, tears were rolling down her face.

''Dipper! You're a traitor!'' The brunette ran upstairs and locked herself in the bedroom.

''Pacifica!? What was that for?'' Dipper was angry.

''I enjoy your sister's sufference. Also, I love you, Dipper. I can't resist.'' Dipper was lost. Poor boy, manipulated by a reckless rich girl.

''I love you, too.'' Dipper replied. And then they kissed.

* * *

''I love you. You're really beautiful. Of course, we'll be together forever.'' Dipper was kissing a bag of chips.

''Ahem.'' Pacifica cleaned her throat.

''Oh huh?' He looked at the bag of chips and then he threw it away.

''Oh, Dipper. First time Wendy, then the floor, now a bag of chips? What's your next target? The trashcan?'' Pacifica chuckled. ''I'm glad that you woke up. Man, that shelf hit you really hard. It's a good thing that the bag of chips was there to kiss you.'' She laughed again.

''I didn't plan to kiss that bag! I was dreaming.''

''Oh then, who were you kissing?'' She crossed her arms.

''I was... it doesn't matter.'' Dipper faked a smile and rubbed his head.

''Tell me!'' She demanded.

''No. It's better if you don't know.''

''I said... tell me, Pines! Didn't you hear me?'' She grabbed him by his collar.

''I...I...''

''Tell!'' She yelled.

''I was kissing with you.'' Pacifica's eyes widened and then...

''Eew! Eew! Eew! Why did you tell me that?!''

''You asked.'' Dipper shurgged. An awkward conversation just began.

''And... in the dream... you and I were really in love?'' Pacifica asked curiosuly.

''Yes.'' Dipper nodded.

''So... that means you love me here, too?'' Dipper hesitated.

''I don't know. I have a huge crush on Wendy. But... you... like me?'' He asked.

''Well, I don't know.'' Pacifica rubbed her head. They turned their vision away from eachother.

''Shall we kiss to find out?'' They talked together. They leaned and then they kissed. It was a short kiss, like the ones you probably got from the boy or the girl you liked when you were 7.

''Well it was awkward.'' Dipper spoke fast.

''I agree. Let's not discuss about this again. Never.'' Dipper nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry the story is short. I have a lot of homework '.' Going to finish them now :/ Sorry for the grammar mistakes, if you find some there. Heh! Nice plot twist there, right ;)? Psh, I'm playing with your minds... what if everything was just Waddles dream and this story has non-sense? But what if it isn't? Heh, tricking you again :D. Or maybe not? What do you think? Review please :D!**


	13. Pacifica's dad

''Ummm... so let's pay all this stuff now.'' Pacifica broke the awkward silence.

''Okay.'' Dipper nodded. The couple moved to the cashier.

''Three hundred fife ty one dollars, please.'' The cashier said as she took another gum from her pack to chew. Pacifica took her wallet at paid the lady.

''Have a good day.'' The lady said.

''Ummm...Pacifica how will we carry these?'' Dipper pointed to the 17 bags filled with juice and chips.

''The true question is...how will 'you' carry these?'' Pacifica said as she punched a bag right into Dipper's stomach.

''Ouch!''

''What are you looking at? Take the bags and come!'' She rolled her eyes.

''Idiot.'' Dipper mumbled.

''What did you say?'' The cold-hearted blonde turned her vision to the helpless boy.

''Nothing.'' Dipper got afraid as she looked into his eyes.

''Let me repeat... what did you say!?'' Dipper took some steps backwards.

''SAY!'' She yelled. Everyone from the market looked at them.

''I said that you're an idiot! You heard it!'' Dipper snapped back.

''Take your words back!'' She grabbed the boy by his collar. Dipper covered his eyes. Everyone gasped. She was about to punch him in the face. She swung her fist in the air, but then she put her hand down and she let him go. She didn't even know why she did it, but she felt like to.

''Let's go.'' Dipper followed the bombshell blonde as he took the bags out. Pacifica took her phone and then dialled a number.

''Who are you calling?'' Dipper finally spoke.

''My dad, we need a car, duh.''

''Oh.'' Dipper rubbed his arm.

After of twenty minutes of waiting and tiredness, the car finally showed up. A tall man dressed in fine clothes opened the door.

''Hi, honey.''

''Hi daddy!'' The blonde pitched her voice, sounding like a pampered girl. The man moved his vision to the boy that was standing next to his beloved daughter.

''Ahem, Pacifica, isn't this the boy who bothered you?'' Dipper gulped.

''Oh, daddy. That's water under bridge. See, Dipper and I are friends.'' She punched Dipper in arm playfully.

''That's okay then, sweetie.'' Pacifica opened the door and entered in the car. Dipper was about to do the same, but then Mr. Northwest tapped his shoulder.

''Look, if you're planning something... it won't work, you got it?'' The man spoke. Dipper blushed.

''Sir, Pacifica and I are just friends. I am not really into her.''

''Aha! You used the word really! That's a big cliche. I know what you want to say, young man. You say this today, and tomorrow I see you trying to put your dirty hands on my little girl! Then you'll corrupt her and go on secret dates, once you'll move out, have a family and then she won't talk to we again. She'll leave our family and when her mother will be sick, what will she be doing, huh? Right! She'll stay home kissing you. '' Dipper was just standing there freezing of fear. Pacifica opened the door and face-palmed.

''Dad, leave him alone. You're scaring him!''

''Not until I finish my conversation with this boy.'' The man cleaned his throat.

''Hmmm... now what was I going to say?'' The man spoke.

''Ugh!'' Pacifica felt emberassered, it was too much for her.

''Dad, can you just take us home?''

''Of course, darling.'' He smiled

''Finally!'' Pacifica walked to the door. Dipper followed her, her dad again tapped his shoulder.

''I'm talking to you later.'' He crossed his eyes. Dipper smiled nervously. He opened the door and took a seat next to Pacifica.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I enjoyed writing this chapter. What do you think of Pacifica's father :D? Review your thoughts! :D**


	14. The letter

''Thanks daddy for bringing us home!'' Pacifica waved as he car drove away. Dipper sighed.

''He scared you, right?'' Pacifica smiled to the boy

''Well, a bit.'' Dipper rubbed his arm.

''You know how dads are like. A bit too protective.'' Pacifica rolled her eyes. Dipper snorted.

''Back home, a boy tried to ask Mabel for a date. Unfortunately, my dad opened the door. He just stood there staring at the confused boy. They looked at eachother one minute... then my dad closed slowly the door.'' Dipper explained.

''Haha, poor boy. I think he's traumatised.''

''I guess. Every time, he and my father meets the boy runs away like the sky is going to fall over him.'' They both stared at eachother and then they burst in a laugh.

''I didn't know you're funny.''

''You think I'm funny?'' Dipper looked skeptical.

''I don't think you're funny. That's why I laughed.'' Pacifica rolled her eyes.

''You use way toooo much sarcasm.'' Dipper also rolled his eyes, like the blonde did before.

''So what do we do now?'' The blue-eyed girl asked.

''Let's put up the things for the party?''

''Right! I have some party things in the attic! Let's go up!'' Pacifica grabbed the boy's hand and then ran together to the attic. Dipper couldn't help but blush.

''Here we are.'' Pacifica opened the door. It was pretty nice...but there were lots of boxes laying on the dusty floor. ''I think they're in the box.'' Pacifica then realised. ''Heck! Why didn't my parents sign them? Dipper help me find it, don't stay there and look at me like I'm the 8th Wonder of the World!'' Dipper nodded and opened the first box he saw. Instead of decorations, the box was filled with old photos and old things such as clocks, necklaces and valuable things. There was also an envelope in the box. Black handwritten words were aligned perfectly on the white paper that was covering the precious letter. _To Stan Pines_. Dipper put it in his vest when Pacifica wasn't looking.

''I wonder who would send this to Stan...'' Dipper thought.

''Dipper, did you find anything?!'' Pacifica was staying near Dipper. Dipper closed the box as fast as he could.

''N-no. Just pointless things.'' He replied.

''These aren't pointless things, Dipper!'' Pacifica was getting angry. ''These are my grandmother's things! The most valuable things from my life'' A tear rolled down on her cheek. She wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands.

''Is she dead?'' Dipper asked curiously. Pacifica kneeled down next to Dipper.

''Yeah. I really miss her... I don't really cry for anyone... but you see, she was the only one who truly cared about me. Without her, I'm alone.'' She stared sadly at the ground.

''You're not alone. You have your friends, your family- -'' Dipper's sentence was interrupted by Pacifica.

''They don't care about me. My friends gossip me behind my back and I barely see my parents. They're always busy. I guess everyone's trying to avoid me. Because I'm horrible and stuff.''

''C'mon... you're not that horrible. Of course, there are moments when you make everyone feel miserable but that's just in your character. And I accept your little flaws.'' When Dipper finished his speech, Pacifica gave him a big warm hug.

''Dipper, I can't thank you enough. You're the only one who finally understood me and accepted me and my personality. Even when I treat you like garbage.''

''Well, yeah... in life you have to tolerate people... even if their name is Pacifica Northwest and they're the richest and the meanest people from the town.''

''Hey, don't spoil a good moment.'' Pacifica elbowed Dipper.

''Psh, if you say so.''

''Oh God!''

''What?''

''We didn't get the decorations, yet! Search fast! The party's in 7 hours!'' Dipper and Pacifica opened all the box like they were crazy. But... did they find them yet, or the destiny prepares another thing for them?

* * *

**A/N: WOOT, Another chaper! And it came so fast! I was just so excited because of the 90 reviews...man that's a looot for me. :D I don't plan to end this fiction really soon... I'll try to come up with more ideas, sometimes I get author blocks... I hate myself for disappointing you... don't worry, I'll do my best! And anyways... what's up with the envelope that was meant to be sent to Stan? I really wanna read your thoughts. Review! x3!**


End file.
